The fox nad the hound
by KrimsonGemini
Summary: I turned the characters of Naruto into animals and This time little Naruto is going to be with the delicious wolf Kiba boy. XD hehe Gotta love me.


Fox and the Hound

By Kyte

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I just write stories

Authors note: Written as a favor to my sister who drew a lovely picture of a nine-tailed fox, and pestered me into writing it on the justice that they d3eserve to be animals.

Pairing: Kiba/Naruto

Naruto's ears twitched in agitation. The velvet shells flatted against his skull and he growled

Shino sat cross-legged at the table his own kitty ears flattening as well as he watched Kiba torment their sleeping team member.

"Leave him alone already" He said.

Kiba's fluffy wolf tail curled and uncurled as he used a smooth feather to play with the points of Naruto's ears. His keen wolf ears turned back at Shino's command.

"You know you wanna torment the sloth as well." He said snidely.

Shino gave a snort as he licked his paws.

Kiba shrugged and rose off his haunches, stretching his arms above his head he plopped into a chair.

Naruto opened his mouth in a wide yawn a forepaw scratching his ears and he rolled onto his back, lolling his tongue out the side of his mouth.

Kakashi walked in his black banded white body slumped in defeat.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Shino said. "What is it?"

"Well," he said. "The lady bovine hokage has asked us to go on another mission. Apparently the inauguration ceremony for Gaara will commence soon and she wants us to go in her stead."

"Great." Kiba said his ears flattening.

"It's not that bad." Kakashi said. He stretched his ferret like body and sat on the couch.

"At least this time food and rooms are free and there is no fighting and we can relax."

Naruto stirred. He opened an azure eye and stretched his arms. "Hey guys what's up?"

"We got another mission." Shino said drolly, adjusting his sun glasses with a middle finger.

"Aw man," Naruto bolted up. "My house is a mess and I still need to get more groceries."

"You mean instant ramen?" Kiba teased.

"Same thing." Naruto said. "But also I'm low on bandage wrap and I lost four shuriken and six kunai in our last mission I was hoping for at least a month to relax." His tail bristled with agitation.

"Well it's a good thing you won't need any of those things on this mission right?" Kakashi said with a smile.

"Really?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Really, we are going to the Sand Village, to Gaara's inauguration ceremony as Leaf Village representatives. Free food and rooms."

"Alright finally something easy." Naruto said delighted.

"We leave to tomorrow and stay the week." Kakashi said. "Let's have fun."

~*~

"Some fun." Naruto growled as he and the others huddled underneath Kakashi's umbrella. A flash storm had brought strong winds and hail to rain down upon them in unrelenting sheets.

"Who could have predicted this?" Kakashi asked as he stared balefully ahead.

"This is probably why Lady Tsunade didn't want to come." Shino said dragging is feet. He yawned heavily. "This weather is making me sleepy"

Naruto growled in annoyance. "This is the best time to sit around and munch ramen." His eyes widened suddenly. "GAH!! I forgot to patch the hole in my roof."

Kiba snickered. "Idiot."

"Say that again dog-boy." Naruto snarled.

"Hey, easy now." Kakashi said making placating gestures towards the small fox.

Naruto huffed and started walking faster in the trees that lined the road they traveled.

Kiba laughed, Shino hissed and Kakashi sighed.

By nightfall the storm had cleared leaving the cool scent of wet dirt and night in its wake.

"We'll rest here." Kakashi said. He pulled his pack from his back and started to set up his tent.

Shino and Kiba started to do the same. Naruto jumped into a tree. "Come on lets just keep going. We can go a few more miles."

"No." Kakashi said. "Now set up your tent or find firewood."

Naruto grumbled and rustled through the forest. His ears stood erect shifting every which way. After a while they honed in on the soft squish noise of someone sneaking around.

He rummaged in his hip pack pulling out a kunai. Carefully he moved on picking up random bits of wood acting as if he were still on task.

Out of know where the pounced the stalker tackling Naruto to the ground and removing the kunai.

"Jeez Naruto your reflexes are horrible." Lee said as he sat on Naruto's back, his large rabbit ears tweaking playfully. "You are out of training maybe you should take time to do so."

"Get off of me." Naruto snapped as he pushed him off.

Lee smiled. "Is that the thanks I get for repairing your roof?" Lee asked. "I had hoped to catch you at home to invite you to come with me and Neji to buy condoms but you were gone, so I went to the hokage and she said she sent you to Gaara's inauguration. So I followed the road and here you are."

Naruto glared. "Thanks for the roof but why the hell are you buying condoms?"

"Oh you haven't heard?" Lee asked. "Sakura and Ino are both going into heat. The scent is everywhere surely you've smelled it."

"No I haven't." Naruto said sourly.

"Why all men who have hit puberty can smell the delightful scent of heat." His eyes shown as he clutched his hand paw. "It's the aroma of the heavens, a strong treat inviting love, and the joining of men and woman to express feelings of care and fertility."

"I haven't hit puberty yet." Naruto snapped.

"Your nineteen though…." Lee stared his wide eyes surprised.

"So glad you pointed that out." Naruto stood u and started to dust his pants.

"Why have you not hit surely you should have. Most canid mammals hit at a much younger age." Lee said standing as well. "Though maybe your species matures differently."

"Right… With my luck I'll turn 20 and turn into a sex fiend and screw everyone till I die." Naruto said words dripping with sarcasm.

"But you'll share your love with everyone." Lee said clasping his shoulder. "You would die knowing that every person you screwed carried you love within them."

Naruto scowled. "Must you make light of everything?" he asked.

"What?" Lee asked.

Naruto shook his head and pat his shoulders. "Your just you and I'll make sure you're the first person I go after if I do turn into a raging sex fiend doomed to die of testosterone poisoning, starvation, and dehydration."

"I would be honored if you did do that Naruto." Lee replied smiling.

"Your weird but yeah I'll do that for you." He grinned and hugged him.

Lee hugged back and smiled. "Oh I gotta go, the scent just got stronger. Sakura's getting closer to being ready."

"Do you go to her or what?" Naruto asked curious.

"She'll parade herself as nature demands and we will go after her and see who she chooses." He smiled and stared running away "Catch you later Naruto."

"Bye." Naruto said.

He re-gathered the wood and went to camp.

"About time." Shino said. "I'm freezing my tail off here." He said glaring at Naruto.

Naruto ignored him and heaped the wood into a pile and set it on fire. Kiba and Kakashi returned with fish.

~*~

The next morning they started moving again. Naruto trailed behind feeling a little feverish but not sick. He brushed it off and continued behind the others.

By noon they had reached the sand village. Naruto was panting awkwardly. "S-sensei," he said. "I don't feel well."

"Oh, that's too bad." Kakashi said. "Well, you'll have to go up to the room and lay down for a bit, I guess." They walked into the large building decorated with posters and checked into their rooms.

Naruto got his own room so that he wouldn't be disturbed. He snuggled into the soft bed and warm comforter, his paws flexing and kneading the mattress in attempt to ease the pain coursing through his body.

~*~

It was late evening during the festival that both men and women paused. Noses upturned to the wind as the faint yet inviting scent drifted around. It relayed one message.

Virgin in heat.

Kiba, Kakashi and Shino paused sniffing the air as well.

"It smells familiar." Kiba said his tongue licking the air.

"Someone is in heat; a young girl perhaps." Shino said.

"No because women are reacting as well." Kiba said. "It's a male in heat."

"Males don't go into heat though." Shino said. "At least none on the species present, their males don't heat, it's only the females."

"I think we need to check on Naruto." Kakashi said.

"Why that kid hasn't even touched sexual maturity. It's not like he'll react to the scent." Kiba scoffed.

"What exactly do we know about foxes, though?" Kakashi asked. "I mean, there were so few before and after they were nearly wiped out except for Naruto. Think about it, who knows when they mature or even how."

"I agree lets go check on him." Shino said setting his dumplings aside.

Naruto writhed on the bed his fur soaked with sweat, hi body throbbing painfully. He whimpered and moaned helplessly.

Insistent knocks came upon the door, even though his mind said to open the door he was too weak to get up. Finally someone kicked it down. He felt a hand upon his forehead, smelled the rough scent of ferret and moaned licking his lips.

"Shino guard the door." A deep voice ordered cutting through the haze.

Another scent: husky, wild, a wolf. Naruto's tongue darted out. He opened his eyes to see Kiba and Kakashi over him.

Kiba's nose twitched and his eyes clouded. Kakashi waved a paw in front of his face his muzzle moving.

_Want_, he thought looking at Kiba. His body wanted, no, needed Kiba's. He reached out a paw and grabbed Kiba pulling him down for a hungry kiss.

Kiba pulled back shocked. "What's wrong wit him?" he asked eyes roaming the wet body.

"He's hit puberty and gone into heat." Kakashi replied. "I heard something about this years ago, but like everything else, it slipped my mind. Unlike most canids, both male and females go into heat, usually after they hit puberty. They exhibit symptoms prior to hitting puberty, but no one knows what they are.

Naruto reached for Kiba again.

"How do you cure this?" Kiba asked pinning Naruto's wrists.

"Again, this is what I heard, but usually two go into heat at the same time. They leave together until the heat dissipates, and usually they become mated."

"So if it's two males or two females?" Kiba asked with a grunt pushing Naruto's arms down again.

"They're mated for life." Kakashi said.

"So we just need to find another fox right?" Kiba asked as Naruto whimpered loud giving up.

"Nope," Kakashi murmured standing back. "He's seeking. The scent is dim right now. He's not gone yet however, when the full head is upon him, the first is to fuck him is his mate."

"Wait what do you mean?" Kiba asked eyes narrowed.

"If there was another fox near, he would be gone already with it. We wouldn't know about this at all. However everyone is reacting to this scent. Though dim it can be smelled but ignored, but when it becomes stronger we'll have a problem on our hands."

Kiba released Naruto, whose body jerked. He could feel the two heats on either side of him, stoking the fire in his body. He felt his cock slide from its sheath. He rolled onto his side panting harder. His paws dug into the mattress shredding the material. A low purr resonated from his throat mixing with a fierce growl of need.

_Hot, so hot, need Kiba. _He thought. "Please…" his words were a soft rasp. "Kiba…." He stared into Kiba's eyes, his paws reaching for him again, his w3himpers loud, eyes hungry.

"Looks like he chose you." Kakashi whispered.

Kiba looked down at his friend, and sometimes rival. His nose flared as the scent became stronger.

Howls and different cries of animals rent the air.

"Decide now Kiba." Kakashi said, his eyes turning feral glazed with need.

"Get out." Kiba growled leaning over Naruto.

Kakashi didn't need to be told twice. He rushed out of the room eager to be away from his student in heat.

Kiba licked Naruto's cheek. Naruto moaned and turned his head for a kiss. As muzzles joined, Naruto took control pulling Kiba to the bed and pinning him under him.

_More_, he thought. _Need more._

He pressed his sheathed to Kiba's, grinding them together; he clutched the others hips pressing them harder and closer. _Still not enough_, he though panting rolling off Kiba in frustration and pawing the air.

Kiba leaned on an arm. "Naruto what is it?" Kiba asked huskily leaning over Naruto.

"I need more." He moaned. "I need you." Confusion crossed his face." I need more of you. I need you inside me."

Kiba blinked. "Alright, but don't bite me." He said.

"Not there." Cried Naruto. He grabbed Kiba's paw and led it to his tailhole. "Here." He moaned. "Right here"

"Kiba blinked again. "Please Kiba, I'm begging you."

"Okay." Kiba said. His cock twitched at the though. He already felt himself swell with anticipation.

He slid down Naruto's body nibbling the soft sheath and balls till he came to the puckering tailhole. Hesitantly he licked the small entrance. Then he lapped at it delving his long thick tongue deeper inside.

Naruto moaned shamelessly. His paws dug into the mattress flexing and shedding. "Enough, please." Naruto moaned.

Kiba rolled up his eyes. He met Naruto's azure gaze, darkened by lust and need.

"I don't know how." Kiba said.

Naruto rolled onto all fours. He raised his tail up and looked over his shoulder. "Mount me." He whispered.

Kiba placed a hand on his back as he guided himself into Naruto's ass. He pressed himself against the hole causing Naruto to arch his back and throw back hi head.

"Enter me." Naruto moaned. He grit his teeth as Kiba's cock penetrated him.

Kiba slid himself in pushing until this sheath came in contact with Naruto's anus and stopped. He looked at Naruto's face. Pain lined his pinched his eyes. "Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"I'm fine." Naruto said. He drew his hips forward and slammed them back. He yelped and gripped the bed. Dropping his upper body he continued the movement building speed and rhythm.

Kiba picked up the rhythme. He gripped Naruto's hips digging in his nails and slammed himself into Naruto.

Naruto moaned and yelped. He wrapped his paw around him own member and started to jerk in time to Kiba's vigorous thrusts. He bit a pillow and murred, attempting to stifle the louder cries of ecstasy.

Finally he climaxed spraying the bed with his seed. Naruto cried out with the force of it.

Sasuke gripped tightly to Naruto's hips as the boy started to drop them. He continued his harsh vigorous thrust as his own cock began to enlarge. The knot at the base of his penis slipped in as he started cumming. The stayed locked in that position for several minutes as Kiba's cock emptied deep in Naruto he softened and slipped out then.

They collapsed together on the bed panting heavily and moaning.

Naruto felt cooler, better than before, sticky and sore, but a whole lot better. He wiggled beneath Kiba pulling himself from beneath him "Kiba?" Naruto said looking at him concerned. "You don't hate me now do you?"

Kiba glanced at Naruto then rolled onto his side to face him. "Naw, I don't." He leaned up and licked his muzzle. "I have and always will love you Naruto."

Naruto scoffed. "Some confession" His ears laid back happily as he blushed.

"Oh and your moans begging me to fuck you were better?" Kiba replied smugly.

"Shut up." Naruto said hiding his head.

Kiba laughed and nipped his partner's ears. "You know Naruto if your going to be my mate I have a few things you must know. Number one, you move to my den. Number 2, I'm the only one allowed to top you. Number 3, if at twenty you turn into a sex fiend, don't you dare go after Lee, at all."

"Eavesdropper." Naruto blushed and swatted at him. He tried to get up but collapsed back down with a groan. "Ow, my ass." He said.

Kakashi opened the door as Kiba began licking Naruto's rump. "Alls well?"

"More or less." Kiba said. "Now get out."

~*~

Gaara couldn't help laughing. Naruto was sagging weakly against Kiba, the only one stable enough to support him. The others were in fits of laughter at his weak condition.

"You're a rough fuck." Kankuro said holding his sides. "Look at him."

"He insisted he walked…," Kiba said licking Naruto's muzzle. "I told him to let me carry him."

"I still can't believe he went into heat this late. Foxes usually go into heat in late spring not early fall." Gaara laughed.

"How do you know that?" Kakashi asked.

"We have a complete medical book on them." Gaara said. "Do you want a copy of it?"

"Yes, it will be great to have one on file." Kakashi said.

"Okay I'll get the hokage a copy in the future for the time being, have fun with your fox." Gaara laughed.

"Okay, will do."

After a round of goodbyes, the group departed. Naruto squirming over Kiba's shoulder after he had collapsed weakly.

Back at the village, Sakura and Ino ran past hissing as a Lee chased after them smiling. "This is a chase to catch the love you two hold. I will succeed and catch you even if I die."

"Go away you perv," Sakura yelled.

"Yeah get lost." Ino screamed.

Kiba watched after confused. "Are they in heat?" He asked.

Kakashi nodded.

"Damn…. I didn't know this was a side effect to being mated to a fox." He growled.

"Don't even think of cheating on me." Naruto groaned weakly, having lost the urge to fight an more. He bit Kiba's tail in warning.

"Oooh, you want to play again?" he said. "Catch you later." Kiba dashed off Naruto bouncing on his shoulder. "Akamaru can join the fun." He laughed

"Hey….. Kiba…… no wait……. HELP!!!" Naruto called reaching for his sensei.

Kakashi shook his head and looked at Shino, who was already gone. "Well, I'm alone I guess." He sighed and went to the hokage's office to report.

~The end~

Afterword

Naruto lay sore on the bed. Everything from his waist down was in pain and his neck was riddled with bite marks. "Oh gawd…." He said rolling onto his side.

"Ready for a bath, my mate?" Kiba asked walking from the kitchen, Akamaru at his side.

"Come on Naru, let's take one together." Akamaru said. The white wolf smiled happily, his fur contrasting against Kiba's brown.

"I'll take one alone." Naruto said haughtily.

"You cant stand, let alone bath alone." Kiba laughed.

"Shut up." Naruto growled.

It was a bad move on his part. Both Kiba's and Akamaru's eyes darkened with lust.

"Bath time," Akamaru murred softly.

"No…." Naruto scrambled from the bed as the large canines moved towards him.

They carried him to the bathroom as he fought and struggled.

"NO MORE PLEASE, NO MORE!!"

"OH COME ON ONE ROUND AT LEAST!!!"

"ONE FOR EACH OF US."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

The gentle slash of water echoed from behind the door.

"Oooooooooh."


End file.
